


Miradas Indiscretas

by Dan G Panterita (Dan_G_Panterita)



Series: 30vicios [2]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 02:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4083154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dan_G_Panterita/pseuds/Dan%20G%20Panterita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cada día que pasaba implicaba pararse uno frente al otro y hacer cómo que era una clase más y ellos eran algo así como un alumno y profesor más.</p><p>Vicio #24: Control</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miradas Indiscretas

Tadashi se sienta en la última fila, en el asiento cerca de la puerta; lo más lejos que puede de la pizarra y el escritorio del maestro. Por tres horas clase, decide cambiar sus comunes hábitos como estudiante y no tomar apuntes, sólo observar….

Cierra los ojos, con sus manos oculta su rostro y deja salir el aire por la nariz a modo de deshago porque a veces no puede con todo aquello. Puede con Hiro y sus arranques de rebeldía adolescente, puede trabajar de medio tiempo con su tía, puede mantener su promedio casi perfecto y una beca. Lo que no puede, es hacer como que el hombre que le da clase a él y a otros 20 estudiantes es simplemente su profesor.

Baja las manos y las pones sobre su pupitre justo a tiempo para ver como el resto de sus compañeros se acomodan, y pueden observar entre el mar de cuerpos la figura recta e imponente que camina hacia el escritorio con paso seguro. No tiene que hablar para decirles que la clase ha empezado, o pedirles que guarden silencio. Para cuando Robert Callaghan ha llegado a su lugar y abierto sus libros, todo el aula se ha sumido en una especie de transe donde el centro de atención es ese genio de la robótica que se ha tomado la molestia de enseñarle a los menos experimentados.

El hombre sonríe, complacido con la actitud de sus alumnos y echa una mirada rápida por mera costumbre, sólo para asegurarse de que no hay ningún asiento vacío. Y es ahí cuando lo encuentra.

Fue un contacto visual corto, casi imperceptible para los demás, pero Tadashi sabe que es… es un gracias silencioso, una promesa, una insinuación y una invitación.

Tadashi sólo puede lanzar un suspiro, mirar a su maestro moverse mientras habla y mueve los brazos en ademanes para hacer entender su punto, y esperar a que el contacto se produzca una vez más... y se limita a asentir.

Nadie entiende que la risilla del profesor poco tiene que ver con el malísimo chiste de robótica que acaba de hacer. Nadie sabe que no miraba a la nada exactamente.

.

.

.

Algo que Robert siempre había sabido de Tadashi, desde el día que lo conoció, era lo expresivo que resultaba ser. Mucho más de lo que él mismo chico pudiera imaginarse. Así que ver la intensa mirada de su pupilo al asentir no hace más que producirle una risilla involuntaria. Cosa curiosa: no sabe si la risa es por nervios o gracia.

Después de todo ¿cuánto podrían resistir? Tadashi apenas y puede controlarse al verlo y Robert es viejo… ¿Cuánto hacía falta para que se le olvidara su lugar como maestro y las miradas a Tadashi se volvieran más constantes?

Siguió hablando desde donde interrumpió para hacer su chiste, y sin quererlo, miró a Tadashi una vez más antes de seguir paseando su mirada por sus alumnos. Es cuando ve como la chica Tanaka volvía la cabeza hacia enfrente, justo a tiempo para seguir prestando atención a él y su explicación.

Carraspeó un poco, sólo un poco y siguió. Pero una parte de él estaba pensando en la chica del mechón morado que había movido su cabeza sólo para ver aquello que había robado la atención de su maestro.

Mejor dicho: aquel.

Callaghan no volvió a mirar a Tadashi, pero una pregunta no lo dejaba en paz.

¿Cuánto más podrían seguir así hasta que descubrieran que era amante de un estudiante?

**Author's Note:**

> Estoy encontrando ciertos problemas para desarrollar mi narración. No sé si es porque no me gusta como sale, o me da hueva escribir más allá de las acciones.
> 
> Nos vemos. Cualquier error me avisan :)


End file.
